


Salermelons and Davocados!

by Cenobia100



Series: Salermelons, Davocados & Ormangos, oh my! [5]
Category: Password (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Ormango, Sal has a desire to draw, Salermelon, The rest of the crew are here for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobia100/pseuds/Cenobia100
Summary: “I do have one question though,” Dave muttered as he flipped through the book with the fruits. “Why did you draw a crocodile face on this watermelon?”“It’s a Salermelon,” The crocodile replied, nonchelantly. “And next to it is an Ormango.”Dave couldn’t help but snort with laughter when he saw the coloured in picture of a mango next to it, which conveniently had dragon wings, a tail and some facial hair that reminded Dave of a certain baker.While looking for his Crocodile friend, Dave discovers a dark secret about Sal's past, one that threatens to tear the fabric of reality apart... Or at least, make Dave see fruit in a new light.





	Salermelons and Davocados!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a small roleplay the creator of the VN did on their discord. And the moment I saw it... I knew it had to be made a reality.
> 
> You can check out Password here - https://passwordvn.itch.io/password

“Has anybody seen Sal?” Dave called out, the Hyena popping his head into the Dining Hall where he could hear the rest of the group having lunch.

His eyes scanned around, trying to spot the dark green crocodile among his peers but it seemed that the stoic figure he’d paired up with for the scavenger hunt was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you check the pool?” Orlando suggested.

Dave nodded, the Hyena letting out a frustrated sigh. “And the gym and the rec room,” He continued.

“He was here at breakfast though, so he couldn’t have gone far,” Hoss chimed in from across the table, the lion giving Dave a leisurely wave.

“Well, he wasn’t in the greenhouse, I’ve been there all morning,” Dean muttered through whatever food he was chomping on. “Speaking of which, when are you gonna come hang out with me Dave? I’ve been growing _all sorts of things_ in the greenhouse.”

Rolling his eyes at the obvious innuendo, the Hyena shrugged, “Maybe later, I _really_ need to find Sal.”

“And what do you need the big lizard for?” Tyson asked, the wolf watching Dave with a curious glint in his eyes. “Seems to me like you’re just making excuses to spend more time with him.”

Hoss nodded in agreement, while Dean looked like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces, “Is that true Dave? Was I too late?”

Folding his arms, Dave couldn’t help but shoot a small glare at the wolf who was clearly just happy to have riled Dean up, before replying, “It’s nothing, really. Sal isn’t even into me like that, we’re just friends.”

“Mhm,” He heard Roswell smugly mutter from his seat nearby. “That’s totally it.”

“You know we’re your friends Dave,” Orlando chimed in. “If you wanted to discuss your feelings-”

“And I’m out,” Dave announced, throwing his arms in the air and turning on his heels straight back into the entrance hall. “Some help you five were!” He shouted back, though he couldn’t hide the slight teasing in his voice. He wasn’t mad – A little embarrassed, but not mad.

Still, Tyson wasn’t wrong. He didn’t really have a real reason to go find Sal, he just found that he was enjoying the croc’s company. That wasn’t wrong, right? He _was _spending time with the others when he could – He’d worked out with Tyson and Hoss the day before, he’d spent some time cooking with Orlando, Roswell and Dean had been around the pool for the last few days, he was trying to spend time with everyone.

But still, he’d found some solace with Sal, even if it was just a good friendship.

Back to the task at hand, there was still one place that Dave hadn’t yet checked, so like a man on a mission, he walked with purpose up the stairs and straight towards the bedrooms, not stopping until he reached the closed door of Sal’s room.

“Hey Sal, you in there?” He called out, gently rapping on the door quietly.

There was only silence that followed his knock, deflating the Hyena somewhat. He was certain that Sal had to be here if not anywhere else in the Mansion, but after a few moments more of waiting in the quiet, the Hyena sighed, feeling his shoulders droop.

“Where could he be…?”

It was only as he began to step away that he heard the creaking of a door opening, spinning around to see just the croc he was looking for opening up the door to his room.

“Dave…?” Sal called out, arching a brow as he looked at the Hyena.

“S-Sal, I was looking for you,” Dave stammered, suddenly realizing that hounding down his friend for no reason like this probably wasn’t the best look and he really had no idea what Sal was up to. “Were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to interr-”

“It’s fine,” Sal interrupted, giving Dave the smallest hint of a smile, something the croc was more prone towards doing over the last two weeks since they’d arrived.

Though it was then that Dave noticed something clutched in Sal’s hand, eyes briefly drifting downwards to see that the large crocodile was holding what looked like a blue crayon. “Is that a crayon?”

Apparently, that was the wrong question to ask, Sal freezing up and whipping the hand holding said crayon behind him. “No.”

“Sal, that was totally a crayon,” Dave stated, stepping towards his friend with an odd gleam in his eyes. “Why’ve you got crayons, Sal?”

“I… Alright, it’d be better to show you...” Sal quickly gave up, retracting himself back into his room, leaving the door open for the Hyena to curiously follow in behind.

What Dave wasn’t expecting was to see a rather large array of colouring pencils, crayons, felt tips and even a few markers strewn across the bed, with various booklets also strewn around as well.

Sal stood awkwardly at the side of the bed with that masterful expression he had that showcased embarrassment and annoyance in a single glance. His eyes weren’t meeting Dave’s, a sure-fire way for the Hyena to know he was embarrassed.

Though Dave couldn’t help but find this whole situation endearing as his eyes drifted over a few of the filled-in booklets, noticing that Sal was actually pretty good at filling in the colours in all of the pictures. And they seemed to have been filled in with some care too.

“I can’t believe this has never come up before,” Dave finally stated, glancing from the booklets to Sal with a bemused expression.

The low grumbling he got in response was enough to tell him that his friend wasn’t too happy to have been discovered, or perhaps he was just a quiet person so getting all this attention for what many would consider a basic hobby was a bit much.

“I just like colouring them in...” Sal admitted. “I’m not very good at the drawing side...”

“We all have our hobbies,” Dave shrugged, picking up one of the books closest to him to look at the pictures. “I used to colour books in when I was younger, actually. I still have a few at home that I kept around.”

“Well… I do this sometimes, to take my mind off of things,” Sal admitted. “Reminds me of my little sister.”

“Does she like to draw too?” Dave asked, flipping through some of the filled-in picture books.

Sal nodded. “She likes the colours.”

“She seems like a sweet girl,” Dave replied, flipping to the front of the book he was holding, though the moment his eyes trained across the front cover, his smile turned to confusion. “Uh, Sal… I didn’t know you had another friend called Dave.”

“Hmm?” Sal muttered, though when he saw the book Dave was holding, he froze, a slight tension forming across his face.

“Huh, whoever wrote their name on this book, they’ve got similar handwriting to me...”

Dave gestured to the front of a small colouring book about fruits, where clearly on the front, the word “DAVE” was written in bright blue felt tip.

“Sal…” Dave muttered, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to click in his head. “Did you take this from my house!?”

“...”

The silence said it all really, Sal glancing away, shame in his eyes, though whether it was out of being caught or the guilt of stealing one of Dave’s colouring books, the Hyena couldn’t really place.

“Sal, you…” Dave couldn’t help a nervous chuckle. “You could have just asked and I would let you have it. It’s not like I use these books much anymore.”

“I just…” Sal muttered. “I saw it there in your room that time I came over and I thought you wouldn’t miss it. I just really liked the watermelons on the cover.”

And Dave could tell that Sal was completely genuine as he said this, his heart swelling about three sizes from the sheer innocence of it all. “Oh my god, Sal you can keep it. Seriously. Maybe tell me next time you decide to rob me of my colouring books.”

“Right...” Sal mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly with his hand, only to jump in brief surprise when Dave practically threw himself onto Sal’s rather large bed, grabbing a fistful of crayons in hand. “D-Dave?”

“You’re not going to get through these colouring books all on your own, Sal,” Dave replied quickly, already colouring in some grass in one of the pictures. “Plus, you owe me for stealing my colouring book.”

“Fine...” Sal grumbled, though this time Dave could hear the faint joy in his voice as the croc lay down beside the Hyena, grabbing a fistful of his own colouring utensils.

“I do have one question though,” Dave muttered as he flipped through the book with the fruits. “Why did you draw a crocodile face on this watermelon?”

“It’s a Salermelon,” The crocodile replied, nonchalantly. “And next to it is an Ormango.”

Dave couldn’t help but snort with laughter when he saw the coloured in picture of a mango next to it, which conveniently had dragon wings, a tail and some facial hair that reminded Dave of a certain baker.

Though he felt his face heat up when he turned the page to see a rather familiar-looking avocado, complete with a hyena face and an adorable smile. “Is that me?” He squeaked out.

“Davocado,” Sal muttered, sending Dave into a laughing fit.


End file.
